Delusional Druken Moments
by AbbeyxIzuru
Summary: See what happens when Rangiku gets Momo drunk and she goes to see her Shirou!What will she say?Did she just do that? HitsuHina - Hitsugaya x Hinamori - Two shot
1. Part 1

Hey guys! I've been working on this two shot for about a week now. i did a little each day, too lazy to do alot of it. Hope you enjoy it!:)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach.

NOTES: Words in bold are the character's thoughts.

* * *

Toushirou Hitsugaya let out a long sigh. Where the hell was his lazy fuku-taichou when there was so much paperwork to be done?

"**She's probably drinking somewhere," **Toushirou thought. Resting his head on his fist, Toushirou looked out the window by his desk. Today was a hot summer day. "**I really hate hot days like this,"**

"Come on Momo it'll be fun!!" Rangiku Matsumoto cheered as she forcefully dragged Momo by the arm into her favorite bar. "Sake is the perfect way to kill this heat!"

"Um, Rangiku, I don't think that's such a very good idea," Momo tried to politely tell Rangiku.

"Nonsense! It's a perfectly idea!" Rangiku reassured her confidently.

-----------------------------------------------

"Um, Rangiku, I think you've had too much to drink," Momo said, tugging on Rangiku's sleeve.

"That's not true Momo! I've barely just begun," Rangiku replied with a big grin. Momo sighed to herself. "Here you have some too!" Rangiku announced, shoving a full bottle into Momo's mouth. After having no other choice but to swallow a large amount of the alcohol, Momo began to feel a little woozy and uneasy. That feeling soon faded and was replaced by delusional happiness.

"Um, Momo, I think I got you drunk! OH SHIT! Taichou's gonna kill me if he finds out!" Rangiku panicked. Momo was rambling on and on about things that never happened to Renji, who was passed out on the table. "Momo! Momo!" Rangiku called. "Listen to me! I want you to go straight home and nowhere else! Do you understand me?"

"Gotcha!" Momo gave her a thumbs up and a big grin. Momo stumbled out the door.

Toushirou stood in front of his desk, stacking all the paperwork. He heard the door slide open, assuming it was Rangiku he ignored it.

"SHIROU-CHAN!!!" Momo exclaimed tackling him to the ground in a big hug.

"M-Momo," Toushirou stuttered, half scared at the sudden attack. "What are you doing?"

"I've missed you so much Shirou-chan!" Momo said in a Barbie girl voice, still hugging him, both on the ground. Toushirou struggled out of her tight embrace and stood up.

"Momo, I just saw you this morning," Toushirou gave her a confused look.

"But that's impossible Shirou-chan! I just got back from my trip!" Momo exclaimed, falling on her back

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou and what trip?"

"Remember Rangiku sent me to Candy Land but I got on the wrong train and went to Lala Land!" Momo threw her arms up in the air.

"Momo, are you drunk?" Toushirou bluntly asked.

"What's drunk?" Momo titled her head asking.

"Well, that answers my question right there," Toushirou sighed. He suddenly felt a pair of arms snake their way around his chest. He then felt a head being buried into his shoulder. "M-Momo, w-what are y-you doing?" Toushirou's face turned a deep crimson red.

"You smell like sex and candy Shirou-chan," Momo seductively whispered into his ear.

"WHAT!" Toushirou jumped back. Momo giggled at his reaction.

"You look soooo cute when you get all embarrassed," Momo drew closer to him. When she got close enough to him, she pressed her lips into his. He couldn't believe she was kissing him!

"Momo, stop," Toushirou said, pushing her away.

"What's wrong Shirou-chan?" Momo pouted.

"This isn't right. I'd just be taking advantage of you when you're drunk and-"He was cut off by a pair of pink lips smashed into his.

"Silly silly Toushirou!" Momo taunted. "I don't need to be drunk to show my affections for you," She innocently stated. "I love you Toushirou," she managed to get in before pulling him by the collar into another hot kiss. This time he kissed her back. Her arms clung to his neck while his arms found their way to her waist. They fought for control of their fiery kiss for a bit; Toushirou won. After their tongues wrestled for a bit, Momo pulled away from him.

"I don't feel so good," she said, holding her head. She fell to her knees and Toushirou scooped her up into his arms. He carried her bridal style back to his room.

"**What am I going to tell her tomorrow?" **he gently sat her on his bed, pulled a blanket over her, and kissed her forehead. "I love you too Momo,"

* * *

OMG i think this sucks!:( ---fluff scenes suck

Well, I hope you enjoyed it!Part 2 should be on the way soon!

Thanks again,

-AbbeyxIzuru


	2. Part 2

Well, here's part 2 of the two-shot!Sorry it took so long to get up, my mom put me in a total bitch mood for a while so it was really hard to write sweet romantic stuff. :-(

Thanks to everyone who reviewed it. I guess you guys like my fluff scene.

Well, hope you enjoy it!:)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!

**Bold **words are the character's thoughts.

* * *

Momo Hinamori woke up the next morning with a terrible hangover. "Ugh, what happened?" Momo asked herself while rubbing her temples. **"Where am I? This isn't my room," **

"I see your finally awake Momo," Toushirou said, appearing with his back against the frame of the bedroom door.

"Oh, hi Shirou-chan. How'd I get here?" Momo asked, getting up from the bed.

"You stumbled into my office all drunk last night," He replied.

"Oh yeah that's right! Rangiku took me to her favorite bar and-"

"Well that explains it all!" Toushirou explained throwing him arms into the air. **"Mental note to self: double, no triple the amount of paperwork Matsumoto gets!"**

"T-Toushirou," Momo started to stutter. "D-did I say anything y-you know, l-like, crazy while I was drunk?"

"Well," Toushirou started, walking up to her. "You told me you were in love with me," Momo's hands flew up to her mouth and were followed by a gasp.

"T-Toushirou, I-I," Momo was cut off by Toushirou grabbing her wrists, pinning her to the near by wall, pressing his forehead against hers **(A/N: Toushirou is ½ an inch taller here!)**, and whispering "I love you too Momo," before ramming his lips into hers. She was shocked by the sudden actions, but quickly became comfortable with it all. When she started to kiss him back, he let go of her hands. It was like déjà vu. Her arms hung to his neck once again. His arms snuck around her waist as if they have been there millions of times before. He eventually lifted Momo up off the floor, still kissing. After some more making out, Toushirou tripped and fell on his back, leaving Momo on top of him. If you thought that would stop their passion and love, well you're wrong. They just wouldn't stop. Momo and Toushirou rolled around on the floor, hands roaming, and kissing different places as if nothing else mattered. They were interrupted by an unwanted knock on the door.

"Hey, Taichou," Rangiku asked from the other side of the bedroom door. "You in there?"

"Um, ya," Toushirou called out, getting off Momo. "Go back to the office. I'll be there in a little bit. I just overslept is all," He lied.

"Oh, ok!" Rangiku replied leaving. Toushirou jumped up, kissed Momo on the cheek, and ran for the door.

"Toushirou," Momo called when he reached the door. "I love you," she smiled.

"I know you do," he replied. "I'll see you tonight," he playfully winked. Momo blushed a bit at his words. She stood up and adjusted her robes, noticing that her bra was showing from the rolling around.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Matsumoto,"

"Yeah Taichou?" she replied lifting her head off the desk.

"I have a present for you!" he replied with a devilish smile.

"WHAT IS IT!?" She exclaimed. Toushirou then dropped a 3 foot stack of paperwork onto her desk. "Aw taichou but WHY?!" She cried.

"Maybe next time you'll think before getting people drunk!" He responded with a cold stare.

"How'd you know?" she sniffled.

"She stumbled in here last night,"

"But I told her to go straight home!" Rangiku threw her arms up in the air.

"Well, too bad. Now, DO YOUR PAPERWORK!" Toushirou yelled.

"Yeah, yeah," Rangiku sighed.

* * *

Well, there's part two of my two shot!:) 

Hope you all enjoyed it! I'm starting another story soon, and I need some ideas for side pairing. You guys got any ideas?

**Please review!Pretty please with a cookie on top?-sad puppy dog eyes-**

Thanks again and love you lots,

-AbbeyxIzuru


	3. A suprise gift for all of you

Well, your special suprise is. . . AN ALTERNATE ENDING!Who would've happened if Rangiku walked in on Hitsu Hina?Well here's something for all those who are wondering!**Please note:** Read the WHOLE thing. I changed some stuff so the 1st half is a bit different from the 1st one. I have a question for you all, should the epilogue be about the original ending or the alternative one?IT'S UP TO YOU!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach!

**WARNING:** some suggestive themes. don't like, don't read. I warned you!

* * *

Momo Hinamori woke up the next morning with a terrible hangover. "Ugh, what happened?" Momo asked herself while rubbing her temples. **"Where am I? This isn't my room," **

"I see your finally awake Momo," Toushirou said, appearing with his back against the frame of the bedroom door.

"Oh, hi Shirou-chan. How'd I get here?" Momo asked, getting up from the bed.

"You stumbled into my office all drunk last night," He replied.

"Oh yeah that's right! Rangiku took me to her favorite bar and-"

"Well that explains it all!" Toushirou explained throwing him arms into the air. **"Mental note to self: double, no triple the amount of paperwork Matsumoto gets!"**

"T-Toushirou," Momo started to stutter. "D-did I say anything y-you know, l-like, crazy while I was drunk?"

"Well," Toushirou started, walking up to her. "You told me you were in love with me," Momo's hands flew up to her mouth and were followed by a gasp.

"T-Toushirou, I-I," Momo was cut off by Toushirou grabbing her wrists, pinning her to the near by wall, pressing his forehead against hers **(A/N: Toushirou is ½ an inch taller here!)**, and whispering "I love you too Momo," before ramming his lips into hers. She was shocked by the sudden actions, but quickly became comfortable with it all. When she started to kiss him back, he let go of her hands. It was like déjà vu. Her arms hung to his neck once again. His arms snuck around her waist as if they have been there millions of times before. He eventually lifted Momo up off the floor, still kissing. After some more making out, Toushirou tripped and fell on his back, leaving Momo on top of him. If you thought that would stop their passion and love, well you're wrong. They just wouldn't stop. Momo and Toushirou rolled around on the floor, hands roaming, clothes being forcefully ripped off, and kissing different places as if nothing else mattered. They were suddenly interrupted by an unwanted visitor.

"Oh my god!" Rangiku screamed as she walked in to see a half naked Momo and Toushirou rolling around on the floor. They quickly separated and Toushirou grabbed his Taichou's hatori that was on the floor and gave it to Momo to cover up.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE MATSUMOTO!?" Toushirou screamed.

"Well, you weren't at the office and you're usually there early so I came to see if you died!" Rangiku crossed her arms.

"DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK!?" He yelled some more.

"Well you're not going to answer if you're dead!" Rangiku stuck her tongue out.

"GET OUT MATSUMOTO!"

"Ok, but I hope your using protection taichou! Practicing safe sex is the responsible thing to do! Plus-"

"GET THE HELL OUT MATSUMOTO RIGHT NOW BEFORE I FREEZE YOU TO DEATH!!!!!"

"Ok I'm going but remember to put your back into it taichou!"

"MATSUMOTO!"

"See ya!" Rangiku said as she ran for her life out her Taichou's bedroom. Toushirou then turned his attention back to Momo.

"T-Toushirou, I-I," Momo stuttered.

"Well she's gone," Toushirou smirked. He then quickly pulled his hatori off Momo and hauled her against his toned body for another hot fiery kiss.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey, there's my little horny taichou! Hope you weren't too much for little Momo!" She winked with a huge grin.

"Hey Matsumoto," He coolly replied.

"Yeah Taichou?" she replied hesitantly.

"I have a present for you!" he replied with a devilish smile.

"WHAT IS IT!?" She exclaimed. Toushirou then dropped a 3 foot stack of paperwork onto her desk. "Aw taichou but WHY?!" She cried.

"Maybe next time you'll think before getting people drunk!" He responded with a cold stare.

"How'd you know?" she sniffled.

"She stumbled in here last night,"

"More like stumbled into your bedroom," Rangiku mumbled.

"What was that?" He threw her an angry glance.

"Oh nothing taichou!" She reassured him

"Matsumoto, DO YOUR PAPERWORK!" Toushirou yelled.

"Yeah, yeah," Rangiku sighed.

* * *

Poor Ran-chan, loaded with all that paperwork!-- :-(

**Please review!** Do you want the epilogue for the alternative or orginal ending? It's up to you!-points at you!-

Thanks alot and love you lots,

-AbbeyxIzuru


	4. The Epilogue

FINALLY! Here's the epilogue I promised you! Ok, well it's not really an epilogue, sorry about that. BUT IT HAS FLUFF!:D

Hope you all enjoy this!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH!

WARNING: implied sexual content at end. dont like dont read.

* * *

"Gosh Toushirou-kun, I can't believe it's only been a month since our . . . our . . . our. ." Momo said, starting to blush at the last words.

"Since you released your inner sex kitten!" Matsumoto finished Momo's sentence by suddenly appearing behind her and holding her hands up like a kitty's claws.

"Get out Matsumoto," Toushirou replied in an annoyed voice. Matsumoto caught on to her taichou's warning and ran off to the bar.

"I know baby," Toushirou smiled walking behind Momo. He then pushed all of her hair to one side and started to kiss and nibble her neck. Momo moaned his name and threw her head back, giving him better access to her neck. He then kissed his way up to her ear.

"I want to take you out to dinner tonight," Toushirou purred in that seductive tone that drove her absolutely crazy. "I'll pick you up at your office at 6 o'clock. Don't be late my love," He murmured before pulling away and leaving.

"Oh, I have to find Rangiku!" Momo gasped, not knowing what to do, wear, or anything else.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So taichou asked you on a date? How cute!" Matsumoto exclaimed. "Don't worry Momo, I will make you look so sexy taichou will get a nosebleed every time he thinks about you! Now, go take a shower!" Matsumoto pushed Momo toward the bathroom. "And hurry up too! We don't have a lot of time!" After Momo got out of the shower, Matsumoto sat her down and immediately began her work. Once Momo's hair was perfect, Matsumoto handed her the dress she picked out.

"Um, Rangiku," Momo called from the bedroom.

"Ya Momo?" Rangiku asked.

"What kind of bra am I supposed to wear with this dress?"

"Ill be right there Momo," Matsumoto groaned.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Toushirou arrived at exactly 6:00 p.m., flowers in hand. When Momo came out, his jaw dropped.

"Momo, you look so, so sexy," Toushirou said in a dreary state. Momo smiled and said,

"Thank you Toushirou," Momo was wearing a black dress that reached about 3 inches above her knee, had a low cut V-neck line that pushed her breasts up, thick straps, and the fabric like twisted (the description said knot) where the neckline ended. Her hair was partly wavy and black peep toe pumps with a skinny high heel graced her small feet.

_Flashback_

"_Remember Momo, when going on a special date, pumps are the best shoes to wear because they come off with a little tug," Matsumoto winked._

_End of flashback_

"Are you ready to go?" Toushirou asked, offering his arm. Momo held on to his arm and nodded her head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dinner went great and the lovely couple was returning home. Once at Momo's door, Toushirou put his hand on Momo's arm, looked into her chocolate eyes, and said,

"You look so beautiful Momo," before leaning in to kiss her. He gave her a small gentle kiss on the lips. That wasn't enough for Momo. She didn't get all dressed up for a mild little kiss. She wanted some action and hell, she was gonna get it! After he pulled away, she grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled into the most passionate kiss he ever had. He pushed her against the door to deepen the hot kiss. His tongue immediately went to work after she parted her lips. He put his knee between her legs so he could lean in and push his tongue farther into her mouth. She pushed him away and told him to hold on. She quickly unlocked the door and ran in. She barely made it in before he rammed her forward, making her trip and fall back down onto the couch. In the speed of lighting he was on top of her. His hands traveled down her body, feeling every inch of her. She kicked her shoes off and tore his shirt off his toned body.

"I've wanted to get this damn thing off all night," Toushirou purred seductively into her ear before tearing her dress down her petite body only to be thrown across the room.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it!:)

Had some trouble with this so I decided to make it more of another little scene instead of an epilogue. But an epilogue is what happens after and this happened after so HA!

Lol, **Please Review! -gives big puppy dog eyes-**

Please chack out my other story The Art Of Seduction,

Love you all lots,

-AbbeyxIzuru, who feels like a fluff queen!X3


End file.
